


Perfect

by supremegreendragon



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman's just trying to protect people, Fantasizing, Hero Worship, Jealous Joker, Jealousy, LITERALLY, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Size Kink, Spanking, Unrequited, Yandere! Joker, if teddy bears can even give consent, sort of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: The Joker's obsession with Batman is getting worse every day, as the asylum takes note.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into this pairing. I don't normally have the guts to write something this dark and disturbing. But I found myself fascinated with this idea, so I took it and ran with it.....
> 
> Don't hate me, please T_T

White. Everything was white - the walls, the floors, the doctors - EVERYTHING. White was the worst color in the world, because it was as far from perfection as possible. Black. Now that was the perfect color. It was why his bestest best friend in the whole world always wore it. It was why his bestest best friend in the whole world disguised himself as a bat. Black was all the colors in one, while white was the lack of color.

Or wait a minute……Was it the other way around? Did Joker get his colors mixed up again? Oh hell, it didn’t matter. Black was still the perfect color anyway. As long as Batman preferred it, then it was perfect. Besides, white was such a boring color.

It took a moment for Joker to realize that he was no longer in solitary confinement. He blinked a bit, as if just waking up from a dream. He found himself strapped to a chair. He didn’t react to this revelation. So he’d been tied and moved around without his knowledge, eh? Just a normal day at the nut house.

The doctor was a new, but Joker was sure he was like all the others. His suspicions were confirmed when the doctor forced a concerned expression. Doctors sure liked to pretend to care.

Like usual, there were at least two guards in the room with them. Patient confidentially could take a backseat if the doctor’s safety was ever at risk. And they were at risk every time they agreed to try to get inside Joker’s head. Harley hadn’t been the only doctor that Joker broke like a cheap toy. Joker’s lips spread into a Cheshire grin as he chuckled at the thought. The other men were on their guard. Good.

“Oh goodie. Are we going to start with the ink blots? Those are my favorite, you know? Don’t bother taking them out of your suitcase. I already know what they are. The first one is my daddy holding a knife, just before he turned my mommy into a human shish kebab. The second one is a baby with her eyes gouged out. The third is an elephant riding a roller coaster, with little oven mitts on his hands. The fourth—”

“Actually, Mr. Joker. I wanted to talk to you about Batman.”

Ooooh?! The Joker liked this guy already. Finally, a doctor who knew how to start a conversation. Laughter erupted from his lungs.

“You’re just full of surprises. So….what do you want to talk about first? Personally, I would love to talk about his voice. He has such a guttural grunt that it makes me hard just think about it.”

And it really was. He felt himself going erect in front of the three men. Both the guards looked at him in disgust. Meanwhile, the doctor just looked uncomfortable.

“I want to talk about what he means to you.”

The Joker continued to smile, although on the inside he was screaming beCAUSE HE JUST SAID HE WAS HARD. WHAT DID YOU THINK BATMAN MEANT TO HIM YOU DUMB FUCK!

The Joker chuckled again, his calm demeanor hiding the rage stirring within. The Joker was sure that the anger would go away in just a few seconds. He always suffered highs and lows when it came to his emotions. Besides, it wasn’t the doctor’s fault that he was stupid. Might as well give him a chance to make it up to Joker for annoying him, especially considering that he was willing to listen to the Joker ramble on about his favorite topic. This doctor was deserving of a little mercy for that alone.

“He’s my Batsy.”

“He’s…..yours? You mean like a lover?” the doctor pressed.

“I guess you could say that,” he smirked.

“Does he think of you that way?”

“Of course. He pretends that he doesn’t. But that’s just him being shy. You’ve seen him, right? You know how shy he is. He won’t even show his face because he’s so bashful.”

He could’ve sworn he heard one of the guards make a sound. It sounded like he was mumbling ‘freak’ under his breath? If Joker remembered correctly, his name was Miles. Didn’t he have a wife named Stacy or something? You could learn just about anything as long as you listened to the right people.

“The reason I’m asking you is because your obsession with him seems to be,” the doctor paused to come up with the right words, “Intensifying.”

“Whatever do you mean, doc?” Joker kept his voice high pitched and innocent, one of his favorite jokes to play on the boys in white. God, he hated that color. It was a shame his skin had been bleached by those chemicals. He looked at his hands that had been strapped down, hating how white they were.

“We’ve heard from other people that you’ve been saying strange things. Like Batman is always watching us. You’ve told Mr. Cobblepot that he can listen through the walls. You’ve told Miss Vale that he isn’t from this earth. And Professor Crane tells us that you even pray to him at night. Is that all true?”

The Joker looked back up at him, happy not to be looking at his hands anymore. The mere sight was starting to piss him off.

“What can I say? I like Batsy. He’s my best friend.”

“You don’t pray to your friends,” the guard named Miles insisted. And---oh!----wouldn’t it be a shame if Stacy lost her legs? Maybe with a little help, Joker could make that nightmare for Miles a reality. Because really, sometimes people needed to learn when to keep their mouths shut.

“Please let me handle this,” the doctor told the guard gently, before turning his attention back on his patient, “Mr. Joker, I think this worshipping is unhealthy. Batman is not a god. He’s a normal man like the rest of us.”

He spoke very softly, as if to keep the Joker calm as he said this. It didn’t work. And it sure as hell was a good thing that Joker was tied down, or else the doctor would already have his neck broken.

Batman - a normal man? What was the doc thinking? No, Batman was anything but normal. The Joker forced himself to calm down. He would think of an appropriate punishment for the doctor later. Meanwhile, the other three men stood on edge. They relaxed when they saw that his burst of anger had passed.

The doctor kept his voice steady, but the Joker could still hear the growing terror, “I’ve also heard that you named your teddy bear Batman.” The Joker smiled, his mood restored at the thought of talking about his favorite toy.

“He keeps me warm at night. I like to snuggle with him.”

The doctor leaned his head in, “And does the bear like to snuggle with you?”

The Joker gave him a cheeky grin. He shrugged.

“Does it matter?”

The guards looked at him in disgust. The doctor pulled his head back and scribbled something on his notepad. It was probably some new medication. That was the one part about the asylum that the Joker couldn’t stand. His perfectly good brain subdued and relaxed by colorful pills. This was why he decided to just not take them anymore, and instead hide them away when the nurses weren’t paying attention. It was only a matter of time before Batman found out.

“Do you pretend that your bear is the real Batman?” the doctor pressed.

“I do,” the Joker saw that the doctor was waiting for him to continue. He decided to oblige him, “I daydream about what we would talk about. How we would share secrets. How he would finally tell me his first name.”

A flash twinkled across the doctor’s eyes, “Is that something you’ve wanted to know for a while?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, doc. You didn’t uncover anything super-secret. It should’ve been obvious I’ve wanted to know that from the very beginning. Because if I know who he pretends to be during the day, then that means he can’t ever escape me.”

“Escape you? I thought you said that he considered you a lover?”

“I do,” Joker voiced his frustration. He hated repeating himself, “But he’s shy. He doesn’t want people to know, so he plays hard to get. Which means I have to do all the pining in the relationship. Not that I mind or anything.”

“But are you sure you’re not…..” the doctor struggled to push the words out, “wrong in your assumption?”

The Joker frowned at him. To his credit, the doctor kept pushing, despite the fact that he was looking more nervous than a goat in front of a hungry lion.

“You tell me that the real Batman considers you a lover. But have you ever asked him this directly? I mean you obviously think about him a lot. But what if he doesn’t think of you that much? Maybe once he’s done with your games, he doesn’t think of you at all. He might have other things on his mind. Maybe he has a family to take care of.”

Joker paled at first, then his face started going red.

“I want to go back to my room,” the Joker’s tone held no room for argument. No one had the courage to defy him.

 

 

 

He woke up with his back pressed against the cushioned walls of his lonely cell, his teddy bear on the bed close to his feet. The staff liked to knock him out with drugs before transporting him between places.

The Joker wanted to hug Batman as soon as he saw him, but first he would have to get out of the jacket that the doctors so lovingly strapped him into. It took a few minutes before the Joker was able to pull himself out of the contraption. Really, it was a lot like a puzzle getting out of those things - once you knew how to do it, it was a piece of cake.

Speaking of puzzles, didn’t he hear that the Riddler escaped? Goodie! Whenever someone escaped, it didn’t take Batman long to bring them right back. And whenever the dark knight was forced to visit the asylum, he would take to opportunity to check in on the clown, his way of making sure that the Joker was being a good patient. If the Batman thought for even a second that the Joker had a plan of escape, he would beef up security in his own special way. Meaning that he would take it upon himself to patrol the gates of the asylum for the next few days.

The Joker smiled. Oh, how the bat must’ve loved him! Batman didn’t pay attention to the others like he did with him. That meant the Batman appreciated their games after all, no matter how he might deny it. For a god like Batman, the best way to show his love was trying to beat Joker into submission. The Joker felt goosebumps on his skin just thinking about the wonderful pain he felt whenever Batman struck him with his powerful fists.

The Joker thought back to a time when Batman actually did find out that he had an escape plan. It had been the Joker’s fault really. He had been too careless, left too much to chance. When the Batman found out, he had forced himself into Joker’s cell and nearly beat him to a pulp. The Joker had loved every second of it. He didn’t even care that Batman ruined his plan, making it impossible for him to escape until he came up with another one. It had been wonderful to get the Batman’s attention all the same.

White---too white---hands gripped at his teddy bear, pulling it close to the Joker’s chest so that Batman the Bear could hear his steady heartbeat. The Joker loved to imagine the bear looking and acting just like Batman, but being the same size, and having none of the strength to push Joker away. Oh, he would try of course. The Joker always loved a struggling Batman.

He could just imagine the tiny hero glaring at him, demanding him to let him go. In response, Joker only held tighter. In the clown’s mind was a fantasy of how he and his pet bat would interact.

_“You better let me go, clown. Or there will be no where on earth that you’ll be safe,” tiny Batman would say, because even with the size difference, the vigilante would refuse to show weakness._

_“Oh Bats, I’m hurt,” the Joker would respond with a playful grin, “Don’t you want to be my teddy bear? I promise I’ll take good care of you. We can cuddle every night in this lovely bed the docs gave us.”_

_"I’m not meant to be here. Let me go, Joker. The Riddler has escaped, and if I don’t bring him to justice-“_

_Here, Joker would slap Batman’s ass, causing the tiny hero to still in shock. The smack wouldn’t be as painful as it would be surprising, nothing more than a warning. Batman would then come to his senses._

_“What the fuck did you do that for, clown?”_

_The Joker would continue to smile, but his eyes would be serious as they bore into Batman’s blue ones._

_“Now that you’re my teddy bear, we need to establish some rules. Rule number one is never to mention other villains. You’ll make me jealous.”_

_Batman’s eyes would widen in shock, before an angry realization cross through them. The tiny hero would coyly look away and mumble protests under his breath. And the Joker would smile, because it would be adorable to see his pet bat protest in vain._

_“Rule number two: We’re going to sleep when I say we do. But if I want to stay up all night and talk, then we’ll do that too. And we also going to cuddle together every night.” The Batman would frown at this, “I can’t cuddle with you. I have to work.” The Joker ignored him. “Rule number three----”_

The Joker continued to daydream himself setting up rule after rule, while his teddy bear could only sit quietly and listen.

“Oh, and no families,” the Joker said this last part to himself.

When all 145 new rules were freshly established, the Joker decided to lay Batman down for a nap. The cute little insomniac needed as much sleep as he could get. What would they serve for lunch today? The inmates weren’t allowed to use silverware, so someone would often feed Joker like he was a baby. It was really degrading. The Joker hated it.

…..But if Batman were to feed him, that would be okay. That would be wonderful even. Unfortunately, the last thing the Batman would ever do was offer something like that. Still, the Joker smiled as he thought about Batman holding a spoonful of food for him to bite into.

A knock on the door interrupted his daydream, before a plump, middle-aged nurse came in with a tray. She was used to seeing the Joker out of his jacket, so she didn’t even blink. But she didn’t stick around either. She placed the tray on the floor and made a hasty retreat. Services these days. The past week had been liked this. The nurse simply refused to feed him if he wasn’t restrained, so he would have to do the job himself. It was a pain in the ass because they still WOULDN’T GIVE HIM SILVERWARE.

Whoops. Hee hee. He suffered through another high just then. Better not be too obvious he was still dealing with those, or they might figure out that he wasn’t taking his pills. Joker looked back at his sleeping bear.

“I get the jell-o. You get the apple sauce.”

The clown did his best to eat in a way that left minimal mess. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was being less than perfectly groomed at all times. And having food on your person could really dampen your mood.

He finished the meal with ease. After that, he paced around the room a few hundred times to keep from being bored.

 

 

 

The Joker woke up. He was shocked at himself for having fallen asleep in the first place. By how heavy and rested his muscles felt, he could safely assume that he had been asleep for a few hours.

He heard some sort of commotion outside. The Riddler’s shouts echoed through the padded halls as he demanded someone to let him go.

With an excited smile, the Joker ran to the door and looked out the tiny slot. He was here. Batman was here! It was a shame that Joker was in solitary right now, because his normal cell had a large clear glass that would make it easier to see all of his bestest friend.

The Riddler was being dragged off by a few guards. Meanwhile, Batman was speaking to a doctor instead of paying attention to the Joker. Not good. Not good at all. Joker would have to fix that.

“You-hoo! Hey there, good-looking. What brings you here?” he hollered.

The masked hero turned to him, his glare narrowing. He whispered something to the doctor, and the doctor responded, looking nervous at whatever the bat said. The Joker’s smile felt tighter than normal.

 _Come on, Batsy. Dump Sigmund Freud over there and talk to meeeeee_.

Bingo. Batman was coming this way. The Joker nearly jumped up in excitement. The Joker didn’t back away, even as two powerful eyes bored into his own. The next thing Batman said caught Joker off guard.

“What are you doing out of your straitjacket?”

Blink. The Joker was confused as to why Batman seemed so shocked. Ever since day one, the Joker was able to pull himself out of those things. No one working in the asylum ever got onto him for being able to free himself. So why was Batman?

“I got tired of wearing it,” the Joker shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Batman,” the doctor called out, “The Riddler---”

“---Clearly didn’t have much of a problem escaping, if all the inmates are able to leave their restraints,” Batman growled.

Oh boy, he sounded angry. The Joker loved it when Batsy was angry. Of course, that didn’t mean he never wanted Batman happy. On the contrary, the Joker would kill to get the Batman to smile once in a while. And in order to get Batman to laugh? Why, the Joker would take out all of Gotham just to achieve that.

“I’m sorry, Batman. We’re doing our best. We’re always very cautious when it comes to our inmates, especially the Joker. I assure you that there will not be another escape,” the doctor sounded so confident in his words that it was pathetic.

The Joker burst out laughing. Batman continued to glower at him, as if that alone would keep the clown glued to his place.

“It seems that all the donations in the world can’t fix this place,” Batman said, more to himself than anyone else.

The doctor frowned. He knew he had angered Batman. The Joker chuckled at the sight, wondering if his god will ever get the nerve to punish these lesser beings.

“I promise I’ll get out of here soon, sweetie pie. I know it’s been so boring on the playground without me.”

“You’re going to stay in there, even if I have to break every bone in your body,” Batman growled in that guttural voice. Mmm. That sound was so delicious.

The doctor approached Batman, trying to get his attention.

“If you would like, we could show you all the improvements we made thanks to our patrons. I’m sure you’ll like—”

“WILL YOU GET OUTTA HERE?!” Joker didn’t like sharing Batman’s attention.

Both Batman and the doctor stared with wide eyes, looked at each other, then back at the clown. When Batman recovered, he whispered to the doctor. The Joker heard what he said anyway.

“I thought he’s been taking quetiapine?”

“We give him his prescription every day. There’s always at least three people watching him swallow it.”

Batman looked at Joker with suspicion. The Joker realized he was in trouble, and not the kind of trouble he liked. Because now Batman would make sure he took those damn drugs. And the Joker knew there was no chance in hell he could fool him. The Joker smiled. Maybe he should try to change the subject.

“So Bats. What have you been wearing in bed? Let me guess—”

The Batman suddenly grabbed onto his ear. Someone must’ve made contact just now.

“What is it, Oracle?” he paused to listen, “Alright. I’ll be there.” When he was finished, Batman turned back to the doctor. “I’ll leave the rest to you. Do not take your eyes off him.” He gestured to the clown.

The Joker frowned when he realized that the bat’s visit was going to be cut short.

 _“You know, Bats. If you really wanted to keep me in line, you’ll stay and watch me aaaaaalll night long_.”

Batman began walking away, “I have other plans.”

And then he left. He. Left! How could the Batman leave after he had just arrived? Who did Joker have to kill to get Batman’s attention for more than five minutes?

The doctor scampered off when he saw the glare on Joker’s face. Soon the Joker was alone.

He turned back and kicked the teddy bear, sending it flying across the room and landing with a soft thud. The Joker, in his rage, went back to fantasizing _. “Ouch! What are you doing?” Batman cried out. “_

_You think you can pay attention to them more than me? Them?” the Joker imagined himself saying. Batman would try to get away, but Joker grabbed onto his leg and lifted him up until he was dangling upside down. The Joker looked him in the eye, as angry green met blue._

_“Stop playing with other people. You know how upset that makes me, but you still do it. Why?”_

_Here, the Batman would glower and look away. The Joker grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the clown. Because he was the only thing Batman should ever pay attention to._

_“_ _Don’t you remember rule 89? When I want your attention---”_

_“----I drop everything and give it to you,” mini Batman finished, looking like the words left a bad taste in his little mouth._

_“_ _And what did you do instead?”_

_“I’m sick of your games, clown,” the hero was neither scared nor remorseful._

_The Joker shook him, “What did you do?”_

_“Let go of me! What are you trying to prove here anyway?”_

_The clown smiled in such a way that made Batman still. The Joker trailed his thumb up towards the bat’s lips. It would be hard to kiss him as the size he was now. No matter. There were other ways to have fun._

_“That you’re mine. That no one can take you away from me. That’s the problem with you. You always forget that I’m the only thing that matters.”_

_Batman frowned, trying to puzzle out what’s going through the shattered pieces of the Joker’s mind._

_“I thought I was perfect, according to you.”_

_“Oh Bats,” the Joker purred, “You are.”_

_He turned the bear right-side up and sat down on the bed. He made sure the bear was safely snuggled on his lap._

" _You are perfect. You are my god. But I’m your joker. I have to make sure you stay perfect. And frankly my little pet, sometimes you forget to be perfect.”_

_“Then maybe I’m not really a god.”_

_“You are,” the Joker was certain of it. He was also certain that Batman didn’t even know he was a god. That was how perfect he was, “You are. You’re my god. Mine. Do I need to spell it out for you? Capital M-i-n-e-period. So no more playing with other people.”_

_Batman glared. He tried to get out of Joker’s grasp, but to no avail. It didn’t stop the hero from struggling anyway._

_“I’m not dressed like this to play with you, Joker. I’m here to protect the city. That means I fight anyone who endangers it, not just you. And I’m not ‘playing’ with them. I’m bringing them to justice.”_

_The Joker shook in anger, knowing it would really be something that Batman would say, knowing that the bat would never be afraid of him._

_….Unless he gave him a little incentive. Maybe the bat just needed a good reason to be afraid. “_

_What are you doing?”_

_The Joker had just spread Batman across his lap so that his tummy rested on his knee. It didn’t take Batman long to puzzle out what was going on. He began to struggle._

_“Ah ah ah. None of that now. This is your punishment for being so rude to your poor jester.”_

_“You’re a freak! Let me go.”_

_The Batman’s struggles were in vain as Joker used one hand to keep him pressed to his knee. The other hand raised up in the air, and then landed hard on the hero’s ass. Batman’s wide eyes told Joker that it had been a painful slap. The Joker smirked. “_

_Say you’re sorry, and that will be the only one.”_

_Of course, the Batman said nothing. A defiant silence like that was just second nature to him. But the Joker needed to make sure that his Batman knew the consequences of his actions._

_Yes. His Batman. The Joker only stole items of the highest quality. Nothing was higher than perfection. And Batman was the only perfect thing on earth. The Joker would have Batman, whether the hero liked it or not. Their lives together would be perfect. They would live in a house full of color and glamour. He would be happy. And he would kill the rest of the world just to make the bat happy as well._

_He raised his – WHITE – hand again. Down came another hard smack._

_“Stop it!” The Joker fell to a merciless rhythm, going from right cheek to left cheek. He imagined that his beatings would be too much for Batman as he was now, tiny and helpless. Still the bat struggled. Batman almost slithered away until the Joker grabbed his shoulder and threw him back where he belonged. Then the punishment continued. It went on all night_.

In reality all the Joker was doing was hitting his teddy bear he had across his lap. But in his head were delicious sounds coming from a tiny vigilante.

_Batman made sounds that were a cross between hurt and lust._

_Yes, Batman was definitely a little bit of a masochist, just like the Joker._

_“Are you enjoying this, pet?” the Joker asked._

_“Go to hell.”_

_“Only if you come with me,” he sang._

_Then he decided that Batman needed some extra persuasion._

_“Wait! What are you doing? Don’t touch that!” Batman yelled. The Joker had just pulled his pants down to his knees. His cute little ass would be revealed. Joker chuckled as he pinched a plump cheek._

_“You should consider more colorful underwear. I swear, black may be the perfect color, since you wear it, but there is such a thing as too much of a good thing, eh?”_

_“Pull. Them. Back. Up,” Batman growled. If he were his regular size, Joker might’ve been scared. Now it was absolutely adorable._

_“_ _No can do, Bats. I need to teach you a lesson. And you sound like you’re enjoying it a little too much. Maybe losing the extra protection can fix the problem?”_

_“I said pull them back!”_

_**Slap!** The tiny body under him stilled up in an instant. Batman sucked in a breath, then let it slowly out through clenched teeth. The Joker picked up the pace, adjusting the angle so that he could strike with as much force as possible. _

_He didn’t know how much time passed before he heard something like dry sobs coming from his bat. It didn’t earn the hero any sympathy from the clown. He continued to pound his white hand against Batman’s bare bottom._

_“You want it to stop?” the Joker sounded smug. He made sure to not sound too out of breath. The Batman really took all of his energy sometimes._

_Teeth still clenching, “Yes! Stop! Please!”_

_The Joker went hard at the sound of his pet’s begging. There was nothing like hearing your best friend’s cry for mercy to turn a man’s crank. Surely the Joker wasn’t the only one who held that opinion, right?_

_“_ _Then all you need to do is apologize,” another slap._

_“I’m sorry!” The clown stopped at once, but he didn’t let Batman slide from his spot. Joker rested his palm on one burning cheek. It was a warning that the punishment_ _could resume at any time._

_“I’m glad to hear it, Bats. So….you’ll make it up to me…..won’t you?”_

_With that, he shifted Batman the Bear until he was sitting on his lap. Batman flinched at having to sit right after so much abuse. The Joker’s green eyes bore into pal blue, which were looking more submissive than ever before. The sight was almost too much for the Joker to bare. He was certain the Batman could feel how aroused he was._

_“_ _Well, honey cakes. If you really want to show how sorry you are, you’ll make me feel good.”_

_The Batman, to his credit, maintained eye contact. But instead of the normal angry and confident expression he wore when addressing the Joker, he looked almost nervous._

_“What do you want me to do?”_

_“_ _Hmm. How about you put that mouth of yours to good use?”_

_Before Batman could respond, Joker was already pulling down his pants, exposing his length in front of the hero. Seeing how small Batman looked when faced with his dick was almost enough to get the Joker to cum on his own. He managed to prevent himself from that embarrassing display. The Batman would’ve mocked him for months if that happened._

He pressed his cock against the toy’s nose, a dab of precum sticking to the fur. The Joker did his best to imagine that the hero’s lips were doing his best to getting him off.

_The hero appeared uncertain about the bleach white cock rubbing against his lips. His mouth opened to allow Joker access to his warm cavern. Since he was so tiny, the cock could only slide a few inches before Batman choked. The Joker knew he had to play nice, or else he might accidentally kill his little bat. And that wouldn’t do at all, now would it? So he restrained himself as much as possible, while Batman did his best to please him despite the size difference._

_Batman would pull away so that he could lick the shaft like a giant ice cream cone. The Joker hitched a breath. It was adorable seeing Batman try so hard to get him off when he was the size of a doll. The tiny tongue trailed from top to bottom. Batman had his eyes closed while he performed his task. His mini hands grabbed hold of the cock to keep him steady while he worked, and the noises he made were just too much._

_“Oh, Batsy. You’re putting in a lot of effort, and it’s paying off, sport! It really likes your tongue.”_

_Batman said nothing. He continued to focus only on getting the Joker off, trailing his hands up in down in a pitiful attempt at a hand job. Poor little thing. It was just too big for him. The Joker lifted him off his lap, turned him around, then had him rest of the base of his cock. Since he was so hard, the Joker’s dick was able to support his weight with ease. Batman’s legs dangled on each side of his shaft, a black boot lightly touching one testicle with his heel. The Joker almost drooled at the feeling._

_He gasped when Batman suddenly leaned forward, going back to using his tongue. Batman nipped and sucked at the tip, trailed down as far as his neck would allow, then went back up to the tip. He repeated this action. It no longer seemed like_ _Batman was doing this just to make Joker happy. Now it would appear as though the hero got just as much enjoyment as the villain. The Joker’s dick twitched, making Batman bounce ever so slightly._

For the first time since they began, the Joker wished his toy was the actual size of Batman. As hot as it was imaging a tiny bat mouth on his much larger dick, there was one disadvantage that nagged at the clown’s mind. The Joker couldn’t fuck him like this. Well, he could try. But that might accidentally split his poor pet in two. The Joker couldn’t be nearly as rough as he wanted to be with the bear.

One day he would have the real Batman doing things like this to him. And the Joker knew he could be as rough as he wanted, knowing that Batman could handle anything he would throw at him. With one final rush of warmth, the Joker reached climax. His seed splattered on the cushioned floors. The bear fell as his member slackened. Joker sank to the floor, letting the endorphins override any other feeling. He tried not to think about Batman out there, without him, fighting and paying attention to other people. Pulling up his pants, he brought the bear to a sweet embrace. He had enough sleep, so he decided he would spend the rest of the night talking the toy’s ear off. “So…..Batman. You do consider me a lover…..don’t you? Of course, you do. Why am I even asking? Forget that question. So. What’s your first name? Come on! Be a sport and tell me.”

 

 

 

Days passed with no word of his Batsy. The Joker didn’t use to be a religious man, but he had taken to praying to his god every night, in hopes to see him again. He didn’t view his god the same way other people viewed their gods. Usually, people saw their gods as something they have no right to criticize, or control. But that was because normal people couldn’t understand the relationship Joker had with Batman.

Batman may have been a god, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need Joker’s help to keep him perfect. Batman needed Joker just as much as Joker needed him.

The clown didn’t flinch when the door to his cell burst opened. Two guards came in, including Miles (which reminded him that he needed to contact Stacy about her appointment with his personal chiropractor. She was due for some twisting of her limbs). The plump nurse who gave him his meal was there too, holding a bottle that had become very familiar to the Joker up to this point. She took a few pills out. Meanwhile, the two guards grabbed Joker from either side, keeping him firmly in place.

“Are you going to feed me, doc?” he said slyly.

Frowning, she popped the pills into his mouth. The Joker almost instinctively placed them under his tongue. With enough practice, you could talk like a champ while hiding something under there. He pretended to swallow them like a good boy.

“All gone.”

All three of them frowned, not wanting to encourage the clown by responding to that. Miles suddenly gave him a knowing look.

“We heard Bruce Wayne had donated another half million.”

This time it was the Joker’s turn to frown. Why would he care about what their rich patrons are doing with their time?

“He says he’s been using that money to come up with another straitjacket.”

The Joker’s eyes gleamed as his lips curled into a sneer. Oh, so that was what little Miley was getting at, was he?

“And what? I’m supposed to believe he’s going to get something that can hold me?” the Joker suddenly looked at the nurse, “I’ve bet you’ve been telling these guys how scary I am unrestrained. That’s why you didn’t come here without them. Right?”

She gulped. Miles shot the clown a nasty glare.

“Don’t talk to her. She did nothing to you.”

“Careful, Miles. Don’t want the nurse here to think you’re coming onto her or something. What would little Stacy think?”

Seeing all the color drain from Miles’ face brought him immense satisfaction.

“How did you----”

“I think we should just leave. Come on,” the other guard spoke up. He obviously wanted to get out before things got out of hand. There was no arguing from the nurse. In fact, she was the first to leave the room. Miles, however, could only stand frozen in fear. The other guard had to pull him away.

When they left, the Joker took his bear. Making sure he was facing away from the security camera, the Joker spat the pills out and stuff them inside a slit too small for most people to notice. Batman the Bear was so good about keeping his things safe for him until he was allowed access to a toilet.

 

 

 

 

Time passed like molasses here.

So…..very……slowly.

The Joker was thinking about his next escape when a sudden knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts. The spectacles from the head doctor looked into the slot.

“You have a visitor,” he said. Confused, the Joker came forward. His heart leaped for joy when he saw who it was.

“Bats?! What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining or anything, but shouldn’t you be out protecting Gotham?”

Still serious as ever, Batman responded, “I am.”

He opened the door, his imposing dark figure making long strides toward the clown. The doctor closed the door with a clank. The Joker grinned from ear to bleached white ear. This was a dream come true. His bats finally paying attention to him and even gracing him with a rare visit. Had Batman finally realized how much they needed each other?

No, that couldn’t be it. There was something going on here. Still, the Joker would indulge his visitor with a smile. It took all the clown’s willpower not to try and jump the bat with a barrage of kisses and hugs. The only thing that would accomplish would be a broken jaw and a trip to the infirmary.

“So, what can I do for my best friend?” the Joker allowed himself the pleasure of invading the bat’s personal space. They were almost touching. Almost.

“They’re telling me that your manic attacks have not been dying down since the new prescription.”

“Manic attacks? Me? You know me better than that, Batsy. I don’t get manic attacks.”

“I wonder,” Batman’s eyes landed on the bear.

The Joker tried not to frown. He hadn’t got a chance to get rid of the evidence yet, something that Batman might have been counting on. He knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out now. Despite this, the Joker held onto his lie for as long as he possibly could. He tried bringing the bat’s attention away from the toy. \

“So tell me, Bats. How was your last fight with the Riddler? I bet he doesn’t satisfy your blood lust nearly as much as I do. What you do after you so rudely left me the other day? Surely you don’t have a family or anything—” he stopped short when Batman pulled something from behind his cape. It looked like a straitjacket. How had he been able to hide it until now? Did his cape have an inside pocket or something?

When Joker got a closer look, he noticed how different this was. It somehow looked even more complicated than before. Also, the thread was something different than the usual cloth the Joker was used to. The most noticeable difference was how the sleeves were a different color. The clown backed away. Before he could process what was happening, Batman grabbed him. The Joker cried out in anger, snarling at him like a wild dog, while he thrashed under the bigger man with all his might.

Unfortunately, overpowering Batman’s physical strength was only something the Joker could achieve in his perverse fantasies. Trying to throw him off was like trying to throw off a boulder. The Joker’s face went red with fresh anger.

“Get off!” he didn’t want the Batman’s body on top of him, not like this, not when he knew where it would lead. That straitjacket was definitely going to be near impossible to escape from. The Joker could tell by looking at it.

“I know you won’t cooperate, so I won’t even ask you to. But could you at least calm down?” the hero managed to throw the jacket over him. He forced the clown to his feet.

Despite Joker literally kicking and screaming, Batman secured him in the restraints. Once the Joker realized he had lost, he stopped yelling immediately. He was too angry with the bat to make a sound. This wasn’t how their games were supposed to go. The Batman was supposed to give him a fighting chance of escape. What the fuck was this? The Joker tested the sleeves. Just like he thought, there would be no getting out of here unless someone helped him out.

“Where did you get this?” the Joker’s voice was quiet, yet demanding. It was a tone of voice he so rarely used, but when he did it, most people would sprint in the other direction. Batman wasn’t most people.

“The donations helped us with a few upgrades.”

The Joker paled as he puzzled it out. Wayne. Gotham’s Golden Boy was going to pay.

The Joker sat down on the bed in defeat. Meanwhile, Batman picked up Batman the Bear, inspecting it closely. It didn’t take him long to find the hidden slit. The dark knight pulled out a few pills, before turning to glare at Joker. The clown was in a foul mood, so he glared back. He didn’t react when Batman crept closer.

“You’re going to take these for real this time.”

Why wasn’t his bat being perfect? The Joker knew he could be, if he wanted. But this was all wrong. It made Joker sick to look at him. He was so disappointed in his pet for going to these extremes. For not playing fair. Batman made him take the medication. The Joker didn’t even try to struggle. If one looked closely enough, they could almost see a trace of concern flashing through the bat’s eyes. He had never seen the clown so silent before.

For once, the Joker was relieved to see him go. He didn’t think he could handle being with him much longer. He was just so angry at Batman.

Batman was going to be punished for this. The Joker didn’t care how many lives he would have to threaten, he would get the Batman to follow his every whim. He would force Batman to see the light, to see how perfect their lives together could be. Batman will be his. And no one would get in the way. This straitjacket was nothing more than a setback. And once the Joker got out of here, it would be Batman bound and forced to behave for the Joker.

As a mental note, the Joker would need to deal with Wayne as well. He was the reason his poor impressionable bats got a hold of this. He would pay for this.


End file.
